warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brombeerblüte
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Heilerschülerin: Heilerin: |namenl=Bramblepaw Brombeerblüte (Brambleberry) |Mentor=Milchpelz |Schüler=Schmutzfell |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Milchpelz |Vorgänger1=Schmutzfell |lebend=''Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge'' |verstorben=''The Last Hope, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Secrets of the Clans}} '''Brombeerblüte' (Original: Brambleberry) ist eine kleine, geschmeidige, hübsche, weiße Kätzin mit kleinen, schwarzen Tupfen, einer pinken Nase und runden, eisblauen Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung : Sie wird von Federbart erwähnt, als er über das Borgen von Kräutern spricht. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Brombeerblüte erscheint zum ersten Mal, als sie Regenblüte folgt, die schwache Schmerzen hat, kurz bevor die Geburt ihrer Jungen beginnt. Als ihre Schmerzen schlimmer werden, verkündet Brombeerblüte, dass die Jungen kommen. Muschelherz ist geschockt und sagt, dass die Jungen wahrscheinlich nicht warten werden, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, weswegen sie Regenblüte dringend an einen sicheren Ort bringen müssen. Muschelherz bringt sie in eine Höhle in einem Baumstamm und Brombeerblüte folgt ihr, während sie Regenblüte beruhigt. Sie denkt an ihren Mentor, Milchpelz, der vor einigen Monden gestorben ist und ihr nicht mehr helfen kann. Sie fragt Muschelherz, ob er ihr Kräuter bringen kann und er verschwindet. Als die Schmerzen stärker werden, gibt sie Regenblüte einen Stock zwischen die Zähne, auf den sie beißen kann, wenn die Schmerzen zu schlimm werden. Regenblüte fragt, ob das alles ist, was sie hat und Brombeerblüte antwortet, dass das alles ist, was Regenblüte braucht, da schon die Katzen in uralten Zeiten es geschafft hatten, ohne Kräuter ihre Jungen zur Welt zu bringen. Muschelherz kehrt ohne Kräuter zurück und sagt, dass alle weggeschwemmt wurden. Brombeerblüte schließt die Augen und denkt daran, wie lange es gedauert hatte, all die Kräuter zu sammeln, die sie gelagert hatte. Schließlich landet ein Junges auf dem Boden und Brombeerblüte gibt es weiter zu Muschelherz. Brombeerblüte hilft Regenblüte und ein zweites Junges kommt zur Welt, beide sind Kater. :Als Sturmjunges sich im Lager umschaut, sieht er Brombeerblüte, die Rehschweif hilft, schlammiges Geröll aus dem Heilerbau zu entfernen. :Kurz bevor sich die beiden Jungen aus dem Lager schleichen wollen, sehen sie, wie Brombeerblüte Huflattich in der Sonne auslegt. Sturmjunges und Eichenjunges gehen zu ihr rüber und fragen, woher sie die Kräuter hat und wozu sie gut sind. Brombeerblüte antwortet, dass sie den Huflattich am Wasserfall gepflückt hat. Die Jungen betteln darum, zum Wasserfall mitgenommen zu werden, aber sie sagt ihnen, dass sie erst dorthin dürfen, wenn sie Schüler sind. Als Sturmjunges sich seinen Kiefer bricht, lässt sie ihn einige Kräuter schlucken und sagt ihm, dass er etwas bei ihr im Heilerbau bleiben muss, damit sein Kiefer heilen kann. Nach einem Mond kann er zurück in die Kinderstube und Brombeerblüte teilt es auch Regenblüte mit. Diese fragt, ob sie nicht etwas machen kann, aber Brombeerblüte sagt, dass sie froh sein sollte, dass er spielen und lernen kann, wie man jagt, wie jedes Junges. Dann erzählt sie Sturmjunges, dass er etwas warten muss, bis er ein Schüler werden kann. Als Regenblüte sich entscheidet, ihn in ''Crookedkit umbenennen zu lassen, versucht Brombeerblüte ihn zu trösten und scherzt herum, dass man sie auch Schluckkraut nennen kann, weil sie Katzen Kräuter schlucken lässt, aber Crookedkit findet es nicht lustig. Seit Regenblüte ihr Junges verstoßen hat, kümmert Brombeerblüte sich mütterlich um ihn und versucht immer wieder, ihn aufzumuntern. :Später noch spricht Brombeerblüte mit dem Anführer Jubelstern über den sehr verletzten Schiefmaul. Als der Kater sich ihr gegenüber stellt, wird angedeutet, dass sie über Schiefmauls Bestimmung sprechen. Schiefmaul ist wütend auf Brombeerblüte, weil sie mit ihm nicht darüber gesprochen hat. :Nachdem er den Kampf mit Vipernzahn um die Sonnenfelsen gewonnen hat, entscheidet sich Schmutzfell, ein Heiler zu werden und wird Brombeerblütes Schüler. :Später erzählt Streifenstern Brombeerblüte, dass er einer Katze namens Ahornschatten ein Versprechen gegeben hat, nämlich über alles loyal zu seinem Clan zu bleiben, ohne zu wissen, dass Ahornschatten ihm so alle Katzen nehmen konnte, die er liebt. Brombeerblüte versichert ihm, dass Ahornschatten nicht diese Art von Kraft hat, sondern dass es ihre Zeit zu sterben gewesen sei. :Im Manga des Buches ist sie die erste, die Streifenstern im SternenClan begrüßt.thumb Sonstiges *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie einmal Brombeerkralle genannt. In Secrets of the Clans ist sie allerdings schon im SternenClan, als Blaustern Eichenherz ihre Jungen bei den Sonnenfelsen übergibt. Character Art BramblepawR.byStar.png|Heilerschülerin }} Zitate Quellen en:Brambleberryfi:Brambleberryfr:Baie de Ronce Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere